


Bitten, Tamed

by besosdecanela



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beast - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast inspired, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Romance, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, asoif - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, sansan, the hound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman surviving the Winter on her own. A beast, a lurking shadow among the wilderness. Warmth could melt away the ice, love could peel away the pain.<br/>A Beauty and the Beast inspired SanSan fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Yes, I'm not very good at updating , since college semester has been quite bad and time consuming. But I got this idea today and wanted to write it down. I'll try updating it soon (like my other fics, thank you to those that have read and left a comment!)  
> The holiday season is coming up so I'll have time to update. 
> 
> So this is a Beauty and the Beast inspired sansan fanfic. An AU and loosely based on the canon show/books. Don't know where I'm going with this but we'll see. Let me know what you think! Thank you~

It was a time of peace that most appreciated beyond compare. They thanked the Gods at night, and when they broke their fast in the morning. The men gave thanks when they worked in the sun, and the mothers gave thanks as they looked upon their children.   
The people of the North knew this winter would be a harsh one, but they did not mind. There was happiness in their hearts.

The war had left the north deserted, except for the few faithful. Clusters of towns were spread trough the mountains while others lived near the frozen rivers and ponds. 

The snow had begun to fall, earlier than the usual. Enormous evergreen pines and shrubs surrounding the main road were starting to turn white.   
A clearing among the trees could be seen from the stone road, leading up to the tallest mountain. 

And there, among the swaying grass, a beautiful, young woman lived, occupying a small wooden cabin. It was quite humble, with its one window and small fireplace; however, the house felt like a beacon of life among the falling snow. The smoke radiating from the stone chimney rose high among the low clouds. 

The wind gently caught the red curls as they danced on her lean back. A woman was bent in the ground, planting a few new herbs in her garden. The winter poppies were growing gorgeously. 

She knew these would last the winter, and she could not wait until her vegetables had a little bit more seasoning to them.   
The woman usually grew most of what she ate, but with the coming winter, she would have to travel a little more south for fresh produce or meat. 

She cleaned her hands and stood up, grabbing her thick shawl over her shoulders.   
Sansa looked above the low clouds as they passed above her. Her large, cerulean eyes reflected the dimming light of the day.   
It would probably be dark soon enough. 

A bark resounded among the trees.   
A huge shadow ran passed the woman, chasing after a butterfly. 

Sansa watched as Lady jumped into a puddle, getting her beautiful pelt drenched in cold water. 

"Oh , no. Lady, come here! You'll get sick!"

Lady immediately ran up to her owner, the beautiful direwolf happily wagging her tail. 

The young woman sighed, taking her shawl and wrapping around her large pet.   
"Come, girl. Let's get you warmed up."

Sansa led her wolf into the cabin.   
She closed the wooden door behind them, walking toward the lit fireplace. As the young woman placed a few fresh logs into the pit, Lady sat herself near the hem of Sansa's dress. 

"Stay there, girl. It is too cold for play."

Sansa adjusted the warm shawl over the hound.   
The fire crackled in the center of the room, shadows dancing among the few furnishings in her home. The small bed lay in the corner, covered by a colorful quilt. A chest lay in the other corner, filled with simple dresses and ornaments. 

She laid her head on the wolfs back, closing her eyes against the softness of the fur.   
Sansa did not like the evenings; the quiet bothered her. 

During the night, her mind would wander to other times, memories where her heart was lighter. She had gotten used to her new life, a life on her own. 

She could remember the smile on her fathers face when he told he the King had needed him. The King needed every man, every soldier to fight for their land. That included Ned, the kind and understand farmer of the mountains. 

Sansa could even remember the warmth of his hand when he touched her cheek, smiling before walking down the stone path.   
Of course, she would be fine on her own. She was not a child, and she knew she could take care of herself.   
And Sansa would see her father again. She prayed every second to see his face again. 

Had any God been listening? 

 

The crackle of the fireplace echoed in the small room. Sansa shook away the old memories, lifting herself from the rug.   
Her growling stomach was distracting her from resting. 

She opened the window, letting in some fresher air. The dwindling light was now fading away from the large towering mountains. A haze of indigo and purple decorated the clouds. The snow had stopped falling for now, but it seemed it would continue throughout the night. 

Lady made a whimpering sound as she pushed her bowl near her owners feet.   
A smile crept on her rose lips. Sansa quickly went to the cupboard and took out the dried meat from the shelf.   
She placed the pieces into her bowl, and soon enough the wolf gobbled up her meal. 

The young woman rested her arm against the edge of the window. Her eyes watched the pine trees move with the wind. 

Suddenly, her eyes caught a darker form.   
A large shadow, too large for tranquility, stood between two tall ferns.   
Sansas breath caught in her throat; were her eyes seeing things, was her mind creating meaning in the shadows? 

The young woman's heart was both petrified and curious.   
Was there something even there?

A feeling crept over her shoulders, down to her chest. The shadow moved, standing even taller now, as if lifting itself from the ground. Sansa could not see it clearly from such a distance, but there was no mistaking it.  
There was someone there.   
She blinked, trying to focus on the dark form. 

Something hit her leg, distracting her from the darkness.  
Lady looked upon her again , nudging her bowl for more food.

Sansa was thankful it had been only her wolf.

She looked back the mountain again, trying to find the form.

Nothing lay among the trees but the trees themselves. The wind continued to sway the trees back and forth in rhythm. 

The sun had set.   
He had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers~  
> Thanks to all the comments, they keep me going! Here's chapter 2, introducing our own 'savage' beast. Let me know what you think!

The days passed restlessly. Sansa could barely sleep, feeling as if she finally wasn't alone. She did not know what to make of that feeling.

Days passed without another sighting of that mysterious shadow. The young woman kept looking through her window, looking to see whatever was out there. Perhaps it had been a deer or perhaps a large bear...?

It was a cloudy day, the wind howling through the clearing. Lady stepped in sync with her masters pace, her padded paws hitting the stone path gently. Sansa's faded green dress moved with her slim legs, as her arms gathered the thick coat around her shoulders.   
The young girl had just come from the nearby town, gathering some fresh cured meats for the upcoming month. 

She paused in the middle of the field, seeing her small cottage on the edge of the mountain. Sansa could hear the wind howling in her ears. Besides that, there weren't many sounds around her.

Sansa could feel she was alone. Yet, she didn't know if she wanted to stay like that anymore.

She shook away the meaningless thoughts and walked on. 

The sun set early in the day. It was dark soon enough and the cold would reach through the wooden walls of the cottage quickly. Sansa built the fire, putting some dried fish to warm in front of it. 

Lady and the young woman ate peacefully. After their supper,m, Sansa reached for her book and continued where she had left off.  
On occasion she would read to Lady; it created a warm atmosphere, despite the cold. 

As she read the last word on the middle page, a large howl reached the cottage. 

Sansa froze. Her heart had skipped a beat for a moment.

Lady immediately was alert, the fur on her back prickling and her teeth barred.   
The young woman reacted quickly, grabbing her fathers old dagger from underneath her bed.   
She had dealt with animals coming by her cottage once in a while, but wild wolves were another matter all together. 

Sansa waited patiently. Perhaps the wolf had lost interest and left. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. 

Suddenly, a howl echoed again. Yet, this howl was one of pain, a yelp of sorts.  
It was deep and guttural, but whatever it was, it was hurt.

Sansa knew it was be foolish to see what was making the pitiful noise. She wouldn't dare. 

She waited by the back door. Silence again.  
It seemed as if whatever had made the noise had left. The howls had ceased. 

Lady was still in defense. Sansa didn't want to verify, but something was prompting her to at least check her surroundings.   
Swallowing the knot in her throat, Sansa opened the back door slowly.   
Unexpectedly, Lady burst the door open with her massive body, running toward the woods. 

"No! No, Lady, come back!" 

The padding of her paws echoed among the trees; the young grabbed the torch from her home and broke into a sprint. With a dagger in her other hand, Sansa ran right behind her beast.   
.....

Sansa was sure of one thing: she was lost.  
Time passed slowly in the mountains. The young woman knew it was quite late in the night, and being lost in this area was beyond dangerous. It was simply foolish.

She wouldn't think about that right now, however. She had to find Lady. Sansa wouldn't leave without her. 

The climb was getting steeper and the brush and thickets thicker. Her ears tried to pick up any movements, a bark perhaps. 

"Lady! Lady, please !"

She called out to her again and again. The cold was beginning to bite at her skin. 

She found a small path, and followed it in a steady pace. 

Soon, the trees diminished into a steep cut of rock, a tall wall made out of the mountains stone. The torch illuminated the coarse stone, flickering with the light. 

A bark close by. 

"Lady?!" Lady!"

Sansa knew that bark. She ran quickly, following the noise. Her heart had lightened, until reaching a seemingly dead end of stone.  
She held her torch high. What seemed to be a dead end of stone and bushes was a trick to the eye. A small opening laid in between the two thick bushes. The young woman continued. 

The bushes opened into a clearing alongside the stone. A large shadow was in the middle.   
It barked again.

"Lady! Oh thank the Gods."  
Sansa hurried to her, touching the wolfs head softly. Yet, Lady's attention was elsewhere. 

"Lady...what's wrong g-"

The young woman hadn't noticed it. The darkness seemed to swallow her entire surrounding.   
Her chest hurt, from the cold and from her own fear.   
She wasn't alone with Lady. 

Shaking, the woman held her torch high, trying to illuminate whatever was in front of them. 

The fire hit the shadow, crawling higher and higher along the body. It's height was staggering, almost as tall as the stone wall itself. It was covered in fur, bent into a attack position. It's hair was sticking out of its dark skin, bulging muscles decorating its enormous body and ending in onyx-colored talons. It's head was like a wolfs, but that wouldn't start to describe its form. It was slimmer, it's snout larger than any dog Sansa had seen.   
It's teeth were the sharpest she had ever seen.

It was staggering on all four limbs.   
It was balancing it's weight against the rock. It's tail, longer that all of  
It's body, swayed behind it in nervous anticipation. There was a dark liquid coming from its front leg. 

Sansa couldn't breath. Her mind had gone blank. 

Lady growled beside her, approaching the larger beast steadily. The young woman held her back, however.

Suddenly, the creatures black eyes were on her. They looked straight into her, as if looking for something. 

The beast moved its head upward. It let our a yearning cry, piercing the young woman's ears. 

The beast was changing, buckling on its four legs. It kept screaming, low growls coming from its throat. 

Sansa was frozen. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. 

In a flurry of wind, the beast grew silent and fell to the ground. 

The beast was gone. A man lay where it had been.   
He was large and intimidating, yet nevertheless, a man. He lay naked on the grass, blood emerging from his large shoulder. 

His breathing was shallow, heaving against the ground.

The young woman stared, barely moving as the torch was dwindling. Lady waited for a command. 

Sansa found her voice. 

"Gods be with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments! I'll try responding individually but if I don't get to them, just know they're greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'll hopefully be able to update more quickly now since I'm on break.  
> Here's chapter 3! Maybe our "Beast" will soften a bit. Maybe. :)

She was returning from her cabin, the faint light of the morning helping her see the tall trees above her. Sansa was painfully out of breath; her chest burned with the cold air. Her mind was running faster, however, trying to make sense of what had happened. 

One thing she was certain of: this wasn't a dream. The creature had been real, had been injured by something, and had turned back into a man. At first, she thought it had been Lady that had done the damage, but Lady's fur had stayed clean. Not a drop of the creatures dark blood on her.

Who had hurt it, or better said, him ?  
She wasn't going to leave him there to freeze. Whatever he was, Sansa wasn't cruel. She had a plan. 

The young woman had left Lady with the man, leaving the dog to warm him as best as possible. The dog had calmed down a bit as the creature had transformed. 

She was returning from gathering supplies, anything she could find that could help the man. Sansa found some of her fathers old winter clothes and boots. Gods know if they could fit him; she brought a large shawl in case. She gathered water, cloth, some herbs, and a few pieces of dried meat. Sansa had no idea what she was doing but she hoped she could help. 

The woman found herself again in the familiar corner of the forest. Lady had obeyed and was nestled next to the man, warming him with her thick coat. The lantern stayed dimly lit beside them. 

"Good girl," Sansa whispered, scratching Lady's large head. There was now a bit of light coming from below the trees, illuminating the sight before her. The man hadn't moved. 

She could see clearly now. The man before her was perhaps beyond his thirty-fifth year, with lines etching the corners of his mouth and eyes. His eyes were shut under his heavy brow, a mix of pain on his face. 

A small gasp escaped the young woman's throat. She hadn't see it before.  
The other half of the mans face was decorated with an old burn, his tanned skin appearing melted off his high cheekbone. It pained her to see such a injury; she wondered how such a burn could have been caused.

Looking downward, Sansa noticed the array of gashes and old scars decorating his enormous torso. They were hiding under the thick hairs on the mans chest, almost everywhere. His sculpted stomach moved with his shallow breathing.  
His injury strangely had stopped bleeding.

Sansa caught something in the corner of her eye, but she wasn't foolish. Her cheeks became flushed as she immediately assumed what it was. Without looking, she placed the warm shawl on the mans body, covering what she wouldn't dare think about.  
Sansa had never seen a man naked before; this was not the moment for discovery. 

Lady nudged Sansa's arm, waking her up from her thoughts. 

"Alright, girl. Let's see what I can do."  
The young woman took a deep breath and went to work. 

She did not know too much about curing, but Sansa knew of the herbs near the river that could help heal large wounds. She crushed those finely into a paste, placing it on the injury.  
Her father had taught her how to bandage, making sure to keep the area clean and the cloth not too tight. 

It took some time, but eventually, the mans wound was cleaned properly and bandaged well. His breathing was still shallow, however. 

Lady had been watching silently, guarding her master. She looked down at the man on the ground; her features almost seemed human, somewhat suspicious. 

Sansa tried feeding the man some water, but his mouth was shut tight in a scowl. He would have to be awakened.  
"Oh Gods..." She whispered to herself.  
She couldn't deny she wasn't terrified. What if he went back to whatever form he was? What if he attacked Lady, or herself? 

She looked at him again. His painful expression hadn't left his face. Absentmindedly, the young woman felt her hand reach to his forehead; perhaps he was running a fever. 

Sansa touched his rough skin gently. 

It happened in a second. Eyes burst open, and without a blink, his large hand grabbed Sansa's. She was too shocked to yell, as the man had her held tightly. He brought her down to him, almost a few breaths away from his face. 

His eyes were a deep color of gray, full of a deep anguish Sansa did not understand. He stared at her, his mouth curling into a growl. Lady was instantly on all fours, her teeth barred ready to attack. 

Sansa stared back. A panic rose in her throat, but she calmed it down.  
That wouldn't help. Not now.  
She found herself speaking calmly, much to her own surprise.

"L-lady....down, girl."

Lady didn't budge, staring viciously as the man kept his firm hold on her master. Her growling became frightful. 

"I said...down, girl. "  
This time, Lady stared at her owner. Slowly, she hid her teeth and stopped growing. She was still weary and watched the man intensely. 

A low hoarse voice was heard.  
"You've got some way with beasts, don't you...?"

The man spoke to her, his stare unfaltering. He didn't seem as vicious anymore, his grip loosening a bit on the young woman's arm. 

"Perhaps if you let go, sir, I wouldn't have to treat you like one."

 

At this, the mans eye widened. A bit of shock flashed through his face , but quickly returned to suspicion. 

He was certainly some sort of monster. Yet, he didn't have to act like one.  
Eventually, he let go of Sansa's arm, falling back into the earth. A groan escaped his scarred mouth. 

An odd noise followed.  
The man scoffed. 

He looked at her. The morning light was touching her fiery hair, shining through the strands. 

"If you're here to kill me, Just do it. I know how you witches work..."

This was becoming too confusing.  
Sansa was utterly exhausted. At this point, she didn't care whether he thought her a witch or not.  
Her bright blue eyes looked upon him. 

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it quite a bit ago."  
She declared softly. 

At this, he fell silent, looking away from the young woman. 

Sansa was a patient girl, but this was becoming difficult. She had seen his true form, saved his life and refused to leave him alone.  
The least she would have expected is to be called some sort of witch. 

Silently, she lifted herself from the ground, gathering her shawl on her shoulders. Lady followed suit, rising and walking closer to her.  
"Farewell, sir."

She turned around before the man could say anything. She walked a few steps before hearing him curse. 

"Wait."

Sansa halted. She looked back hesitantly; the man had lifted himself upward, trying to rise. 

"Just...ah...Look, I-....I didn't ...that wasn't meant to-"  
He cursed again.  
This time, in pain.

Sansa couldn't help smile a bit. She sighed, returning to the mans side.

"Seems to me like you'll need this witch's help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know..I am the worst in updating. Lately I've just had time to update my fics either summers or Christmas. But I will try to finish before I start school again :)  
> A big thank you to every comment and kudos! They are greatly appreciated. You guys are awesome. You keep me going. 
> 
> So here's a short chapter since I'm trying to get back into things. Let me know what you think?

She did not know how, but eventually, Sansa was able to guide the injured man down the mountain, Lady leading the way. He had barely been able to put on her father's clothing, struggling into the torn bottoms. Sansa made sure to look the other way during the act. 

He could not lift his arm, however; Sansa managed to wrap a large shawl around his shoulders. With all the strength she could muster, the girl place his large arm on her neck, supporting him as he rose. 

The man did not say a word through the process, just stared. 

Soon they were in the young womans cottage, the snow falling again. The cold bit at her skin , and she could not imagine how cold the man was, his burly chest semi-bare.  
She opened the wooden door, guiding him unto the rug. The man sighed heavily as he dropped to the floor, nestling his large head in the crook of his elbow. 

Sansa hurriedly shut the door behind them. She ran to the fireplace, dropping a few dry logs into the pit, starting them as fast as she could. She then grabbed a thick blanket from the wooden chest, gently laying on top of the sleeping man. His deep breathing went in tune with the flickering of the growing fire. 

Sansa collapsed on her bed, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide, the reality and weight of the situation in front of her.

An older man was laying in her cottage, taking up most of the space inside. He had been attacked by something.  
Then it sunk into her mind again, making her heart beat even faster, a quickening pace in her ears.

He was no ordinary man.  
He was a beast.

Sansa still did not know what she had seen before on the mountain, but her curiosity would be satisfied when the man had recovered. There were questions that needed answering.

No, it had not been a hallucination. This was all too real. 

A soft nudge on her shoulder. Lady had been at her side but Sansa had not even noticed.

"Forgive me, Lady. This has all been too much for a night", the young woman declared, stroking the large head in front of her.  
Lady looked at her with disapproval.

 

"Oh, do not look at me like that. If you are looking at me like that."  
Lady whined lowly.

"I could not leave him there, girl."  
She looked upon him now, a sleeping heap of muscle breathing in and out. His bandaged side looked slightly better in the firelight.

Sansa noticed the clearing of the sky out the window. A faint glow was emerging from the other side of the cottage. Morning would arrive soon. 

The young woman fell on to the bed, not even thinking of changing. The exhaustion was hitting her body rapidly, eyes shutting fast.

Lady nestled by the edge of her bed, not taking her eyes off the man.

Suddenly, Sansa remembered an important detail. She reached toward her chest, opening it and finding exactly what she wanted. 

She placed a small blade under her pillow, knowing she could not sleep soundly tonight without it. 

The fire was ablaze as the warmth lulled the young beauty to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers~  
> It's been quite a while but I'm finally on my summer break. I have some time to update, and I'm slowly updating my fics. Here's a little chapter to get things in motion. Let me know what you think ?   
> <3

Only the gods knew how much time they had slept. The sun rose high and the day turned into night, shifting the air into a frigid chill. The fire had died down, the air in the small cabin becoming too cold for comfort.   
That is when the young woman awoke with a start. Her eyes bolted open as if in the midst of a nightmare.   
Lady was at her side in a second, sniffing her cautiously and licking her hand. The young woman looked down at the she-wolf, assured by her presence.   
Perhaps it had all been a terrible nightmare. 

Her bright eyes shifted, however. There was a large shadow asleep in front of the fireplace, massive back rising with his breaths.   
The memory flooded into her, a chill down her back.   
Quickly, Sansa grabbed the blade under her, holding it tautly in her hands. Lady was at attention , eyes locked on the man. 

Sansa sighed deeply, putting down the knife gently. She could not do much right now, for the man had been injured and probably was not much danger to her than perhaps Lady herself. 

She rose silently from her bed, grabbing the shawl to cover her shoulders. Without taking her eyes from the man, Sansa grabbed some logs from the pile. As quietly as she could, the young woman placed them in the small hearth. 

In a few moments, the woman had the fire running again and the air became warm.   
With the light from the fire, Sansa could clearly see the man below her. 

His face seemed at ease, his lips pursed as in thought. She could see how truly massive of a man he was, adorned with scars and bruises on top of toned skin. 

He was completely foreign; Sansa had never been so close to a man, besides her father.   
She did not count the baker down the road, or perhaps the fishermen in the town nearby. She had interacted a few kind words here and there, but they had never been in her home.  
In her home, half bare on the floor beside her, specifically. 

She flushed as she turned around from the man. This was not the time to think of such things. 

Sansa got herself ready as best as she could with a stranger so close to her. She decided she would not dare change, in case the man would awaken.  
Man.  
The word rung in her ears. 

The image of him, that beast...was burned into her mind.   
She would never forget its face. 

A log cracked in the hearth. The fire was now burning brightly.   
The man had not moved. 

 

....

It had gotten dark quickly; the snow had ceased falling yet the air was still quite cold.   
A stew boiled in the fire; Sansa had gotten together what was left of the dried fish and vegetables and made enough for herself and the man.   
Yet, the man continued to sleep. 

The young woman was debating waking him. He had been asleep almost an entire day. Was he sick? He had to eat sometime, truly? 

Sansa had checked his bandage before;   
His wound seemed to be in much better condition, albeit...healing too quickly. 

She ate her meal silently as Lady ate some fish. Sansa watched the man sleep, strangely fascinated by his mere existence.

What in gods was he? Was he a man, or some sort of spirit, perhaps demon?

There were countless tales of the forest but none Sansa really believed in. There were the many stories told to children in the valley to keep them entertained while the adults would chuckle as they knew it to be the stuff of legends. 

But she was not imagining things. This unworldly creature was true.

Suddenly, a grown echoed in the small cabin.   
Lady was at attention instantly. 

Sansa had her blade at her side; her small hand touched it, reassuring her. 

The man lifted himself, his back to the young woman. He straightened himself up, his bandaged arm barely moving. His long hair fell on his face, disheveled and wild.   
The man sniffed the air only once. That's all he needed. 

His neck moved quickly, his dark eyes finding her instantly behind him. Yet he did not move from the ground. 

The mans countenance moved from surprise to confusion, a wince of pain, then clarity. 

"Ah....so the little witch was the one who saved me, is that right?"  
The man asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Sansa forgot the attitude this man had had the night before. Seems like he was not used to being saved. 

"Stop calling me that, sir. I am no witch."

He sighed, chuckling nervously. 

"I jest, little one. Mean no harm."  
He said this as if he never was used to jesting. 

He looked down at his arm, bandaged well and with care. 

"I...I suppose I owe you my thanks," the man declared awkwardly. 

He tried lifting himself up, but it seemed as if his strength was still drained.   
Like an instinct, Sansa knelt beside him. Her initial fear was still there, however, she wanted to see how the man was healing. 

 

"May I see?" She asked, as professionally as a healer. 

Surprise passed through his face once again. He nodded without a blink. 

She silently unwrapped the bandage; slowly, the skin revealed itself.   
A shock went through her: the skin seemed to be completely healed, except for some reddening here and there. 

Sansa couldn't believe her eyes. This was bloody a day ago! Gashes everywhere had been etched into the skin, but then how can this be so nearly healed now? 

"Heh, a surprise, isn't it? I can also thank the curse for that I suppose."

She looked at his face. The young woman's confusion only seemed to grow. 

"Curse?", she asked timidly.

He grinned painfully.   
"The stuff of terrors, little one. Perhaps I should be on my way, don't want to scare you any longer."

 

Sansa crossed her arms, a look of annoyance. She might be young, but she'd seen worse.   
Well... perhaps, that isn't true. But she's seen the worst of him. She can handle this and whatever else this could be. 

"I've seen terror."  
A flash of a memory crossed her mind. Her father, the war...  
Oh she had seen terror. A different type of nightmare. 

He looked upon her, studying her. He had forgotten how beautiful this maiden was, and the pain that had passed through her eyes in that second. 

The fire cracked before them. A bubbling was coming from the pot. 

"Oh! The stew, oh gods..!"

Sansa checked the meal carefully, a little of the vegetables burnt. 

"I hope you don't mind a few burnt edges here and there..."  
Sansa smiled at the man, turning back to the pot. 

The man found himself smiling with her. He had not smiled in years. 

"Sandor. Ahem....you may call me that. If you want."

Sansa looked back at the massive man below her. She smiled once again. 

"I am Sansa. Sansa Stark."


End file.
